The applicant of the present invention has already proposed the procedures and devices for the formation of retraction joints in works of concrete disclosed in Spanish patent applications ES 2 149 103 and ES 2 224 866.
ES 2 149 103 discloses a procedure of articulated imbrication between slabs of concrete that permits the edges of said slabs to have entrances and exits that imbricate the adjacent slabs over each other. For this, the essential element is the use of some means alternately placed on one side and the other of the plane of the axis of the joint perpendicular to the ground, inclined at the same angle with respect of the ground and alternately varying the direction of the gradient to one side and the other of said plane. When the concrete fissures due to retraction or by the application of loads, these means enable the formation of said entries and exits. The patent discloses several specific means formed on the basis of metal mesh.
ES 2 224 866 discloses devices consisting in a plurality of trays of a concrete separating material mounted on rigid linear elements on one side and the other in an alternating manner, and another linear fissure surface on the top face of the concreted surface which leaves free spaces between them to allow fissuring.
Although said devices enable obtaining the imbrication of the adjacent slabs, to do so it is necessary for them to be duly placed in the planned spot for the formation of the retraction joint, and that the pouring and spreading of the concrete over them does not change their position.
This can become an obstacle in the execution of the works of concrete and the present invention is directed towards its solution.